


Kaiyo and Kakashi

by mylittlesyn



Series: To: My Loving Star [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlesyn/pseuds/mylittlesyn
Summary: This is a companion piece to chapter 13 of Cherry Blossoms in the To: My Loving Star series.Basically Kakashi and Kessho (Here her alias is Yoshida Kaiyo) have dinner with Minato and Kushina, but it ends up with the two of them sparring. After the sparring match, they each have their first...?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina
Series: To: My Loving Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959169
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Kaiyo and Kakashi

She brought the eggplant over to the cutting board and started cutting it up into cubes.

 _Every other week, or month, they have dinner with a young teenager… It’s so weird. Is it some sort of hosting program? Is it to aid relations between villages._ She listened into the dog masked Anbu agent sitting on the roof watching into the window and he studied her every move. He couldn’t be much older than her, and she knew it was rare for one to be in the Anbu so young. She was curious and enjoyed listening in.

“You seem deep in thought.” Kushina commented on her lack of usual talkative nature.

“That Anbu agent, he’s assigned to you?” She questioned about him for the first time despite knowing all along. Kushina gasped but her mouth turned to a smile as she returned to the other veggies.

“I was wondering when you were going to ask about him, you know.” Kushina tilted her head to the side, seeming to be thinking about whether to continue or not. “I know you’ve known the whole time.” Minato walked out of the room and placed an arm around Kushina's waist and kissed her cheek before continuing to walk through the kitchen. “We should invite Kakashi for dinner tonight.” Kushina peeked over her shoulder looking towards Minato who was reaching into the fridge for some juice. So Kakashi is his name…

“He’s on assignment, Kushina.” Mintato stated before pouring the juice into the cup.

“Yeah, he’s on assignment to watch me. What better way to watch me other than join us for dinner, you know?” Kushina insisted.

“Kushina, that’s inappropriate.” Minato was not having it. She pursed her lips, trying to stifle a giggle at the two of them bickering. The time spent with them was one of her highlights, she loved watching the two of them bicker and quickly make up, not being able to stand to stay mad at each other for too long.

“So is having Kessho here!” Kushina exclaimed before grabbing the tea towel and throwing it at Minato. “Now go invite him in for dinner!” Kushina demanded. That was the other thing she loved, she loved to watch Kushina’s strong will and determination… They were an inspiration to her… They showed her what a strong kunoichi should look like. Minato’s eyes grew wide and he ran off to what she could only assume was Kakashi to invite him in.

“Why are you inviting him for dinner?” She asked Kushina while prepping the fish.

“Hopefully one day you’ll know.” Kushina’s answer was rather ominous, but she shrugged it off. They prepared the rest of dinner in silence while they heard Kakashi come inside and Minato explain that he was being invited in for dinner. Kakashi began to refuse but Minato started to whisper something to him… Likely that he needed to stay or Kushina would get mad.

They brought over the food to the dining table and served it. She sat next to Kakashi and Minato while Kushina sat across from her. He still had his Anbu mask on while everyone sat at the table as awkward tension grew.

“My name is Yoshida Kaiyo. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She informed him while bowing her head slightly and smiling. After hesistating he removed his mask and faced her. This is when she saw a scar on his eye, though that was mostly hidden by his hair. She could feel her cheeks heat up and just as she was about to turn away and furiously condemn her body for performing these actions without her permission… He finally spoke.

“I’m Hatake Kakashi.” His bow was more of a nod. When he spoke her cheeks went from what was likely pink, to red. She nodded back at him before getting up suddenly.

“E-excuse me!” She stammered while growing flustered, rushing off to the bathroom. When she looked into the mirror at her eyes now green from the contacts, she noticed her cheeks were fully red just as she had suspected. After slapping herself a few times in the face she decided to listen into him.

 _Maybe she’s reassessing the situation now that the Anbu agent is here in the apartment. She likely hadn’t planned for this. If she’s a threat, that has to be what she’s doing._ She heard Kakashi’s thoughts racing as he continued to assess the situation.

 _Of course that’s what he’s doing… Why would he have any interest in me. What was I thinking…?_ She backed up against the bathroom wall and slid down. _Great… I probably wrinkled this pretty, pink, cherry blossom kimono too._ She groaned. There were thuds on the floor and suddenly a knock.

“Kaiyo? Are you ok?” It was Kushina. “Dinner’s getting cold, you know.”

“I’m sorry!” She quickly got up and rinsed her hands before opening the door. Kushina stood by smiling.

“He’s a little rough around the edges, but he’s a good kid.” Kushina whispered to her. She could feel her cheeks getting pink again.

 _Curse these cheeks!_ She pouted before returning back to the table. When she sat down she started to eat.

“So Kaiyo, where are you from?” Kakashi questioned.

“O-oh. I’m from the Hidden Stone Village.” She answered with a slight smile, excited he was asking about her. But she saw his body tense up… That’s when she remembered the current tense relationship the stone had with the leaf. Of course that’s why he’s asking.

“The stone? So what brings you here?” These weren’t questions… This was an interrogation. But at least his ability to hid that was better than his ability to hide away. 

“I’m here to study the wall with the Hokage’s faces on them. My father is a sculptor.” She shrugged before continuing to eat. In her periphery she could see he had lowered his mask to eat. She studied his face… The shape of his nose, to his lips, to the beauty mark. Her face turned red and she grew furious at herself.

“You know, you should really learn to conceal yourself better. Hiding up on a roof like that is so blatantly obvious.” She commented while watching him from her periphery. He narrowed his eyes down at the fish while chewing rather aggressively, clenching down his jaw tightly.

“Maybe I wanted to be seen, so I could ward off people who intended to infiltrate.” He sneered before taking a bite. She could see he was satisfied with his snarky response.

“Well, it’s a good thing you have the mask then, because your face is not scary enough to pull it off.” She retorted with a satisfied chuckle before she took a bite. In the corner of her eye she saw him pull up his mask before he turned to her and faced her head on. He tilted his head to the side and smirked.

“Did you just tell me that I have a nice face?” He questioned trying to stop a smile from growing on his face. She gulped down her food and huffed as she felt the redness form again on her cheeks as she turned to face him head on.

“N-NO!” She pouted while crossing her arms underneath her chest. Her stuttering gave her away and she quickly looked away. “I said that your face isn’t intimidating at all! Neither is your scrawny little body.” She huffed. He turned to continue eating and lowered his mask again as she had closed her eyes.

“That’s funny coming from someone as short as you.” His voice was a little more playful now… Teasing almost. She let her arms fall to her side and peeked out from the corner of her eye, barely turning her head towards him.

“I bet I could take you on and win.” She challenged. She watched the food that he had held up to his mouth fall back to the plate as he put down his chopsticks. He raised his mask again to turn to her, his eyes narrowed.

“I thought you were here to study the wall…” He interrogated again.

“I am… Doesn’t mean I didn’t learn taijutsu and can’t take you on if I wanted to.” She pressed the challenge further.

“Fine. You’re on.” He nodded in acceptance of the challenge before turning back to his food. She felt Kushina kick Minato underneath the table. They murmured something to each other, but she was too focused on observing Kakashi, nearly forgetting that Kushina and Minato were there. They both continued to eat in silence, occasionally bumping elbows as she was left-handed, and he was right-handed. Every time they did, she would blush furiously, and she just kept eating while cursing her body for betraying her and displaying such emotions.

* * *

They arrived at some training grounds. She had changed into some leggings and a sports bra underneath the kimono before they headed there. When she undressed, she turned away from him but she could feel his eyes on her as she did. She drapped the kimono and obi on a nearby training stump before taking off her wooden sandals and socks. Kushina and Minato stood by watching, holding hands. Kushina looked nervous, but Minato was curious and gave her a confident wink before she walked over to Kakashi.

“No weapons. It’s only fair since I don’t have any.” She demanded finally feeling a little more confident now that she was getting into her element. She began stretching her body to loosen and psych herself up.

“No my fault you didn’t bring any.” He mumbled while taking of his sword and its encasement. “You sure you didn’t bring any in that kimono of yours?” He asked a little more playfully. She stretched her arms behind her and puffed her chest out. He stared.

“No. I didn’t bring any.” She narrowed her eyes at him, holding the pose, waiting for her shoulder to pop.

“Well it’s not like you’d have anywhere to hide it now.” He remarked while eyeing her. She blushed furiously and retreated into herself before taking a defensive stance. “Let’s make this interesting.”

“What do you mean…?” She cautiously got out of her defensive stance while studying his face. He folded his arms underneath his chest and held up his face.

“A bet.” He stated simply.

“Ok… Fine. What do we bet?” She asked looking into the one eye he had been using since he took off his Anbu mask, she was trying to peer into his soul. His chakra was dark… But light. Just like Kushina described… Rough around the edges, but ultimately good.

“If I win… You have to answer one question with complete and total honesty.” He stated. She walked up to him, getting within just a few inches, but he stayed absolutely still. She stared into his eye, trying to see his true intentions without invading his mind.

“Fine.” She thought for a moment about what she wanted. As she started to look down and away from his eye, but her eyes stayed rested at his lips hidden behind the mask. She gulped as she couldn’t believe what she was about to declare. “If I win…” She looked up to his eye briefly. “You have to kiss me.” When she finished she immediately turned her head away, peeking at his reaction from the corner of her eye. His mouth had dropped open ever so slightly before turning into a smirk.

“Fine.” He agreed and she turned red. She started to walk away slapping herself in the face a few times before turning to him in a defensive stance. She opened her mind to read his thoughts and read that he was coming in for a kick. She ducked and swept his foot out from under him, he tumbled to the side quickly recovering. He stretched his neck to the side and loosened up some. She inched up to him and took a few swings, which he dodged with ease. He was fast… She was going to have to be clever if she wanted to take him down. He took a swing, she dodged and pulled him past her, throwing him onto the ground behind her. When she heard him place his palms on the ground, she swiped and gave him a back kick to the face causing him to tumble behind, creating enough distance for him to recover safely. “It seems I underestimated you, shortstuff.” He announced.

“People often do. And if you call me that again, I won’t bother collecting my bet. I’ll just kill you instead.” She threatened with a slight smile.

“I’ll consider myself warned.” He half smiled before opening his other eye.

It was red… _Sharingan…? But how… Well this just got more intense… I’m going to have to rely on counters._ She thought.

He charged at her which she quickly dodged only to have him pull her into a hold with him behind her. “Got you.” He scoffed. She quickly elbowed him, siphoning just a little chakra into it. As he bent over she used the momentum to throw him on the ground in front of her.

“Got you.” She mocked before she went in for a punch. He quickly rolled over to evade it and flipped back up onto his feet. When he stood up he started throwing punches and kicks, which she either took, countered, or dodged. Although for every punch or kick he landed, she managed to land one in return. They kept going at it for some time, and she could see he was getting extremely frustrated with how this ‘nobody’ was keeping up with him.

He managed to place her into another hold. “Who are you?!” He interrogated with such command in his voice. Her cheeks were already hot from the sparring, but she could feel them get even more so.

“You haven’t won yet.” She told him before snaking her leg around his and pulling it forward while she pushed her upper body back, slamming him into the ground. The force of the fall caused him to let go and they both quickly got back up taking their defensive stances. His jaw kept clenching underneath the mask and his brows were furrowed. He was shaking in anger now with his fists clenched tightly. She couldn’t help but smirk. “I thought Anbu agents were supposed to be the best.” She told him in a snarky tone. He started doing hand signs with such speed that she couldn’t see what he was doing. A bright light appeared on his hand and all she knew was she had to dodge it. He lunged at her and she twisted, moving to the side, just narrowly avoiding it as it grazed her left shoulder blade.

Next thing she knew Minato was behind her holding Kakashi’s wrist as he undid whatever jutsu that was. “This. Ends. Now.” Minato warned before letting go of Kakashi’s wrist. She felt the blood drain from her cheeks at the tone Minato used. It seemed to have the same effect on Kakashi. “Are you ok Kaiyo?” Minato asked.

“Dodged it just in time.” She smiled confidently. Minato smirked before walking off to join a worried Kushina. When she turned back to Kakashi, he was catching his breath, and his sharingan eye now closed.

“Who are you?” He questioned now with a tone that was more genuinely curious than anything else. She bit her lip and smirked.

“Well… I don’t have to answer that since Minato stepped in… It’s basically a draw.” She answered playfully while playing with her hair. He pouted in frusteration. Not wanting him to get angry with her, she ran a hand along his arm that felt more toned than what they looked. “But…” She pursed her lips while looking down at his Anbu tattoo before fluttering her eyes, looking up at him. “I’ll tell you anyways.”

“You have to answer completely honestly.” He warned, and she nodded. “Who are you?” He asked again. She stuck out her index finger and motioned for him to lean in.

“I’m a dedicated friend of the leaf.” She giggled as she pulled away. He let out a humph along with a smirk. She started to walk away but he grabbed onto her wrist. He quickly pulled her in and next thing she knew she was kissing those soft lips as a calloused fingers ran across her face and into her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss that sent tingles throughout her body. When he parted, he let her go entirely. After a moment she opened her eyes with her cheeks red to see he had already raised the mask. She couldn’t help but smile sheepishly before running off to put on her kimono.

When they got back, he put his mask and cloak back on before nodding goodbye to her. He went off to ‘hide’ on the roof, while she went to hide away and avoid Kushina by pretending to be researching, when really she was far too distracted thinking about the encounter she had.

**Author's Note:**

> Companion chapter: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581257/chapters/67710766


End file.
